


It's not your fault I'm a locked door

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [126]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Gen, hdm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: hdm!Brendon and Need You - Travie McCoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not your fault I'm a locked door

Brendon laughed and smiled as the interviewer prattled on, and kept his fingers buried in Maysa's pelt. Whether it was to stop him pouncing, or her, he wasn't quite sure.

Spencer must have sensed his mood, because he vanished into the back lounge with a muttered 'gonna call Bob.'

Brendon paced the tiny kitchenette, feeling the wheels of the bus rumble under his feet and wishing that the motion of the bus was enough to satisfy the restlessness he was feeling.

He thought he'd be used to the interviews by now, the snide insinuations and blatant jabs.

Maysa lifted her head. "It's not just the interview," she said bluntly.

Brendon stretched his fingers towards the ceiling, feeling his shoulder pop. "Then what is it?" he snapped.

Her whiskers twitched. "We're lonely," she said calmly.

Brendon closed his eyes, feeling like he'd been punched. Maysa was right, but Brendon had been trying not to admit it to himself. "Look where we are, Mays. Touring is not great for dating."

Maysa's tail twitched. "Spencer manages."

"Bob is awesome," Brendon shot back automatically. He sighed and flopped down on the sofa next to her, burying his face in her fur. "Why can't we find someone that awesome?"

Maysa purred, her entire chest rumbling with the noise. "You push people away. You never let them get close."

Brendon mumbled into her fur, wiping his face along her flank. "No-one wants to get close."

"Or you don't want to let them get close?" Maysa pressed gently.

Brendon sat back. "Are you my daemon or my shrink?"

"Your daemon," Maysa said, licking his hand. "Which means I'm a part of you, and you know I'm right."

Brendon gave up trying to lie to himself. "But what can I do?" Maysa was silent and Brendon nodded. "Exactly."


End file.
